Immoral Deeds
by alyuchiha913
Summary: Sequel to Immoral Desires. He’d long accepted that he couldn’t control his thoughts and emotions whenever he saw the masked figure. But this...this was preposterous. It was improper. It was forbidden. But it felt so damn good. ZeroxSuzaku


**Immoral Deeds**

Sequel to 'Immoral Desires'

**Series:** Code Geass

**Characters:** Kururugi Suzaku, Zero

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Yaoi (malexmale)

**Disclaimer:** Did something like this happen? No? Then I don't own it.

* * *

It was wrong.

So unbelievably wrong.

Suzaku groaned in pleasure and frustration at the feelings coursing through his body. He shouldn't be doing this, he thought, as hands caressed his tan skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake; slender fingers gripping, grasping, clawing. _He shouldn't be doing this._

It was absurd.

He'd long accepted that he yearned for the man he was supposed to be fighting against; his enemy; the one leading the rebellion that he was supposed to crush. Zero. He'd long accepted that he couldn't control his thoughts and emotions whenever he saw the masked figure. But this…this was preposterous.

It was improper.

It went against everything he'd been taught; against all his training and discipline; against every moral and value he held himself to. Everything he knew shouted at him that he shouldn't be succumbing to such lascivious deeds.

It was _forbidden_.

_But it felt so damn good._

He moaned as those hands continued their path down his body, causing him to writhe and pant as they touched and stroked him in the most pleasurable of ways. His mind screamed for him to stop – to put an end to this madness - but his body screamed louder; and it screamed for more. Much more. He couldn't deny the need unfurling within him. He couldn't stop the hands that were giving him such sinful pleasure. He didn't _want _to.

He grasped blindly at the man above him, fingers tangling in silky hair, as he pulled him down for a searing kiss. Lips parted and tongues clashed as the kiss deepened; each party trying to taste more and more of the other, wanting to wholly consume all that the other had to offer. Suzaku moaned and pressed himself even closer to the other man, wanting to feel every part of him; his body tingling with desire. Every touch, every caress, every movement set his nerves ablaze; the blindfold – which had been securely tied on him the instant the masked man had appeared – making him that much more sensitive to every sensation coursing through his body.

Suzaku didn't know how Zero had known. He hadn't dared breathe a word to anyone – not even his best friend – and he certainly hadn't told the man himself. He'd never even met said man up close before, other than that one time when the masked figure had rescued him from being executed, but that'd been _before_ he'd started lusting after the man. The fact was that no one – absolutely _no one_ – knew of the immoral desires he harboured for the terrorist. Yet, here said terrorist was, hovering over him, trailing kisses and caresses along his body. Suzaku didn't know how he'd known, or how he'd found him, and he didn't care. And though such information would probably help him to figure out the true identity of the terrorist – his enemy – which was what he was _supposed_ to do as a soldier of the Britannian army, he couldn't care less. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that Zero was here, doing the most arousing things with his hands; giving him what he'd been so desperately longing for.

"Zero…"

The name fell from his lips in strangled cries and moans as the man continued to pleasure him; igniting his blood with boiling need as he touched him so sensuously in the most wonderful of places. Suzaku, in turn, trailed tan hands along silky smooth flesh; fingers grasping, and nails digging in ever so often, eliciting sharp gasps and moans from the man above him. Strong hands explored every inch of the lithe body within their reach, mapping out each dip and curve, and tracing the subtle muscles; forming the image in his mind.

He wanted so desperately to remove the blindfold – to see the one indulging him in such licentious bliss – but he couldn't. He wouldn't. It wasn't just out of fear that Zero would kill him if he knew his identity – or worse, stop what he was doing with those talented hands and mouth, leaving him aching with need. It was much more than that. The mask, the mystery, not knowing; it was all part of the appeal. That, and the fact that it was _so deliciously wrong._ It allured him to the man in the most sinful of ways, making his body yearn for the forbidden fruit. So he left the blindfold, ignoring the urge to see. His need for the man's presence and actions was much greater.

His mind and body had long since stopped warring over the immorality of the situation; his mind too far gone with lust to put up any resistance; his entire being blazing with passion and need as Zero continued the erotic ministrations on his body. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. He bucked wildly, gripping the terrorist in a bruising hold, pleading, begging him to take it further; to take him brutally, fiercely; to kill him in the most pleasurable of ways.

Suzaku arched upwards as the man entered him, pain and pleasure lacing and intertwining into an erotic combination that had him writhing wantonly and crying out for more. The mere fact that it was his enemy – who could probably kill him at any moment – above him, grinding, driving, marking and claiming him – taking him as he'd never been taken before – aroused him intensely; fire coursing through his veins as he let himself be thoroughly ravaged by the one known only as 'Zero'.

They moved in unison, bodies melding perfectly together in the most immoral way, as they lost themselves in the lustful abandonment of the act. Suzaku clung desperately to his lover (his _foe_); his cries no longer in English, but in broken Japanese, as the coil tightened within him, and he felt the heat unfurling in the promise of what was to come. Zero was taking him closer and closer to the edge of the precipice – just as he'd fantasised and dreamed of so many times; only this was _real_ – and he was going to fall with him. He could feel it in the way the terrorist's rhythm broke; movements becoming more and more frantic with need; pants and moans becoming shallower and increasing in frequency.

They were close now, on the very edge; the heat between them smouldering, suffocating; their need searing. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as their erotic dance reached its frenzied peak; bodies arching, pressing even closer. Suzaku screamed into the kiss as the coil snapped, and he fell into pure ecstasy, the rebel falling with him, and pulling him further and further into the blissful abyss. They writhed together a moment longer, riding out the waves of pleasure. As they both came down from their high, Suzaku felt himself slipping into darkness; the exhaustion catching up with him as he basked in the afterglow of their immoral deed. And as the darkness claimed him, he whispered the name again.

"Zero…"

When he awoke, the blindfold had already been removed, and the terrorist was masked once more; hiding from him the identity of the one who had shown him such sinfully glorious rapture which he knew now that he would never be able to get enough of. Suzaku watched him finish dress, enthralled once again by the graceful way in which he moved (more beautiful than a ballerina). As he prepared to leave, Zero glanced at him once more, and Suzaku gazed back, emerald eyes imploring, and the masked man nodded; a silent message passing between them.

Then, with a flourish of his cape, he was gone.

_**Owari**_

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help myself. I just _had_ to write it. I loved writing 'Immoral Desires' and the thought of writing another fic like it, but with Zero actually in it, just wouldn't leave me alone. This idea's been bouncing around in my head for days now, but it was only today that I was finally able to fully grasp it and develop it into a sequel.

Btw, the idea for this came from a review my friend left me for "Immoral Desires" where she pretty much mentioned how amusing it would've been if Lelouch had walked in on Suzaku...heheh. If you read between the lines, you'll realise there was actually a bit of a vague reference to the possibility of something of the sorts happening earlier in the fic. XD

This took me _forever_ to write, so I certainly hope that you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I've definitely never written something like this before, so feedback and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Peace Out! ^_^


End file.
